Take Me to Church
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: little Bananun drabble to the tune of Hozier's Take Me to Church.


As an ode to God, you took over the nun's body, promising him to bring down his precious Earth through the institutions dedicated to him. How ironic, you chuckled lightly at your own humor, thoroughly satisfied with the idea. Taking over Briarcliff would be no problem, killing these forgotten souls as you please and manipulating the rest. Then onto Mother Superior, and on from there until you had the whole world crumbling at your feet. You hummed softly, eyeing the inmates, particularly drawn to one. She caught your eye and you licked your lips, giving her a predatory gaze, might as well have some fun while you're here, right?

_My lover's got humour  
>She's the giggle at a funeral<br>Knows everybody's disapproval  
>I should've worshiped her sooner<em>

It's been weeks now and that reporters flame is still burning idly in the back of your mind. You've got to have her again.

_If the heavens ever did speak_  
><em>She's the last true mouthpiece<em>  
><em>Every Sunday's getting more bleak<em>  
><em>A fresh poison each week<em>

Since before the fall you laughed in their faces and even after millions of years on earth you still laughed. Love. You watched millions of people fall, all while sitting high yourself, tempting those into doing your bidding. All until now. You pitied those in the same position as yourself now but you can't help it. She is temptation. You've tasted the forbidden fruit yourself and still nothing compares to the taste of the freckles dotting her chest.

'_We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes._  
><em>She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'<em>  
><em>The only heaven I'll be sent to<em>  
><em>Is when I'm alone with you—<em>

_I was born sick,_  
><em>But I love it<em>  
><em>Command me to be well<em>  
><em>Amen. Amen. Amen<em>

Her breath is heavy in your ear, "Mary," she puffs out, clawing at your back. You kiss and kiss again, biting to mark the sensitive skin of her neck. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ Every time you're with her is supposed to be the last time but it never is. Everyone know's she's yours but no one knows how wrong that is. You don't own her. She own's you. Every piece of you, and somewhere you swear you can hear God laugh but all you can do is clutch tighter onto her.

Take_ me to church_  
><em>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<em>  
><em>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<em>  
><em>Offer me that deathless death<em>  
><em>Good God, let me give you my life<em>

It's not about Briarcliff anymore. It's about her. Lana. So you pack your bags and take her with you, dragging her out with a grip that's just a little too tight. You can feel your brothers and cousins looking down from the heavens and laughing but you don't care. "Lucifer? in love? The fallen angel has fallen."

You simply bare your teeth in a scowl, shaking your fists at the sky until Lana wraps her arms around you and it all melts away. Her quiet "I love you," drowns out everything. _I love you._The world is quiet, waiting for your reply but the words never come. After centuries of lying, killing and cheating, saying those three little words millions of times to get what you want this is the first time they get stuck in the back of your throat.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
><em>My lover's the sunlight<em>  
><em>To keep the Goddess on my side<em>  
><em>She demands a sacrifice<em>

_Drain the whole sea_  
><em>Get something shiny<em>  
><em>Something meaty for the main course<em>  
><em>That's a fine looking high horse<em>  
><em>What you got in the stable?<em>  
><em>We've a lot of starving faithful<em>

_That looks tasty_  
><em>That looks plenty<em>  
><em>This is hungry work<em>

Eternities spent in heaven, at the right hand of God, and nothing has ever felt holier then the feeling of Lana's skin against your own. Her lips are pressing into your neck with a hint of teeth and she pulls back with a devilish glint in her eye and suddenly you can't stop the words from tumbling out. "I love you." There is no reply just the meshing of lips and your fingernails leaving little crescents into the flesh of her hips.

You're bodies fit together perfectly and you can barely breathe when her nails rake down your stomach. You've danced this dance millions of times and even plenty of times with Lana but never like this. Her mouth is washing away your past with every kiss and you grab desperately onto her.

"I love you."

You hadn't really fallen until now.

_Take me to church_  
><em>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<em>  
><em>I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife<em>  
><em>Offer me my deathless death<em>  
><em>Good God, let me give you my life<em>

_No Masters or Kings_  
><em>When the Ritual begins<em>  
><em>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin<em>

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
><em>Only then I am Human<em>  
><em>Only then I am Clean<em>  
><em>Amen. Amen. Amen<em>

It's getting harder and harder to distinguish yourself from the girl you've taken hostage. Everything is blurring together, the years, your lives and suddenly this is the only one that's ever mattered. This is the only life that matters because it has her.

_Take me to church_  
><em>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<em>  
><em>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<em>  
><em>Offer me that deathless death<em>  
><em>Good God, let me give you my life<em>

You didn't realize it until it was too late. Years spent wrapped up in her arms and it didn't come to you until her very last breath. This was the ultimate punishment. God had let you spend lifetimes pillaging the Earth, giving you Lana only to take her away. He watches you weep and beg, cursing you to spend the rest of time without her. It had been his plan since he cast you down to Earth, damning you to the mortals, knowing one day you would fall. Now you're left to mourn and there will never be enough time to heal the hole she clawed into your chest. Her lips have left a sour taste that will last forever.


End file.
